The Child of the Forest
by Meisyree
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Allie Brooks, orphan and dyslexic, founds herself dragged into some crazy stuff by enchanted roots, while simply walking through the woods. Now she is an Undetermined Half-Blood, who doesn't get along with the cabin's councelor. The one question which is killing all the campers is : Who are her parents? And that's one thing she is going to regret asking. Forever.
1. Chapter 1: The roots

Author's note: So, this is happening 2 weeks before Percy Jackson's first arrival at Camp Half-Blood. It's a LukeXOC, though not immediately. Well, tell me what you think of it!

I was sitting in my dorm room, trying to solve an impossible algebra problem; like it was going to help me someday. All I wanted to do was to leave this crazy house and to have my daily walk in the forest. But unfortunately, this math homework didn't want to let me go. I really wanted to throw it out the window and walk away, pretty much satisfied, but that wouldn't help me with my grades. Since everything depended on those grades, I really had to have good ones. I looked at the walls, and noticed another crack in it.

"Great, I thought, another crack in my wall."

I lived in a dorm for people who didn't have money. So yeah, you could call it a Poor Dorm. Well, that's how I called it. But I wasn't complaining, since I got out of the orphan hood a few months ago. Now, I was free. Well, more than I was back then. In fact, it's not like they let me out. They actually throw me out. I was too "weird" to keep staying there, so they just threw me out, like a hot potato. But like I said, I wasn't complaining. After what seemed hours, I finally finished the homework, and immediately started to pack my back pack.

I took an old bottle of water that I used and re-used over and over again, and filled it with a little cherry coke I bought this afternoon. I also took my old map that was currently lying on the floor. When I touched the piece of paper, I instantly felt relieved. Everything that reminded me of the woods, the silence and all that, made me somehow happy. I didn't really like the city, since it's where the whole noise came from, but I was still able to breath fresh air once in a while, so why would I complain?

I put on my winter jacket, even though it was almost summer. I walked out of my room, just to meet the others who lived in the Poor Room. Even poor, some of them could be mean and sarcastic. Mary, the head-girl, liked to make everyone in this dorm fell poorer that they actually were.

I don't know why, but this girl really made me laugh. She was quiet small, even smaller than me. At first, I didn't even think it was possible since she was supposed to be 21 years old. She was rather chubby looking, and she was looking like a clown. And she had the biggest mouth I've ever seen in my sixteen-year-old life.

Whatever, she was talking to me, and I wasn't listening. She was talking about some chores I had to do, and all I did was nod, not really caring.

"'Kay. I'm leaving." I said, not trying to sound annoyed, even though I wasn't a good liar.

She nodded and whispered something like "freak" before going back to her previous business. She didn't even try to stop me anymore, she knew it was helpless. I would always, always go to the forest, no matter what. It was the only place I felt safe and loved. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. But it's not that strange to me. I sometimes even talk to the trees and all, and sometimes, it's almost like they are answering me. Almost.

I made my way the front door, before looking back at Mary.

"Uh, I think I saw something move under the table. It might be a rat." I said, before stepping hurriedly outside, laughing at her pathetic screams.

Little did I know it was going to be the last time I was going to hear them.

It didn't take long until I got to the woods, since I had enough money to take the bus. I casually walked into the darkness, feeling in security for the first time that day. I simply loved the smell of all those pine trees, and beautiful flowers and…

In fact, I liked every single thing about nature. I sat down on my favorite rock (Yes, I have a favorite rock) and started telling my day to the woods.

"My English teacher asked me to read a long text again, even though she knows I'm dyslexic and all." I said, feeling really angry.

Why did people like to make my life so hard? Did it entertain them?

"They are mortals, don't blame them." A voice said.

I looked around; a little shocked to hear another voice then mine in these woods. But no one was there, and I felt crazier then I already was.

"You are special." The same voice purred.

"Yeah… Special enough to be called a freak. That's great." I snapped, immediately regretting my words.

Even though it was weird to talk to a voice without body, it was nice to be complimented once in a while. In a long while. As I thought, the voice stopped saying anything. And that's when I realized that I was really crazy. I was upset that I made a voice without body upset. In fact, I was probably talking to myself. The voice must have come out of my mind. Or it could have been the trees who talked.

"No, I thought, it's obviously my mind messing with me…"

I got up from the rock, and before I knew it, I fell on the ground, hard. My head was spinning and I could feel hot liquid flooding down my cheeks. Blood. How stupid can a person actually be? I just fell by standing up and not even walking. I was just standing! And now I'm bleeding. I am probably cursed. Yeah, that's surely the reason. I sat up, trying not to throw up, and slowly touched my head. Okay, I wasn't bleeding too much. That was a good thing. Then I saw something on my ankle. That was a bad think. I looked closely at it, and noticed it was a simple root. I tried to free myself from it, but another one held my wrist. I started to scream, but stopped right away. Who would hear me? So I kept still, waiting for something to happen.

"So, I whispered, what now?"

I shouldn't have said that.

Suddenly the roots were dragging me somewhere at an incredible speed. I wasn't able to breath, and my head started to spin so much my vision started to blur. Suddenly, everything stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, but all I saw was mist, so I immediately closed them. I took a deep breath, and it smelled nice. It smelled like the forest, it smelled like pine trees. I opened them again, and I was right. Well, for the pine tree part because there was no forest, and only one pine tree. I felt a little sad for it. No one should be alone, and especially I knew what it felt like. I tried to sit up, but it was easier said than done. Suddenly, I saw someone walk towards me. I secretly hoped it wasn't Mary who came to yell at me. I really didn't need that. It wasn't her, because the person in front of me wasn't a girl, or a man for the matter. I was seeing hooves and fur, but as I looked up, I saw a young man's face. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with something written on it. HODCPOBLL- AMA.

Wait what?

"Damn Dyslexia" I said out loud.

As I said these words, other people arrived, some looking normal, some… not.

As I felt myself collapse slowly, I clearly heard the voice from before say.

"Kid, this is when it gets complicated."

You don't say.

So? How did you find it?


	2. Chapter 2 : Explanations, and good ones

Author's note: Thank you guy's for reading! Especially the ones who reviewed. You have no idea how much it made me happy. And I know, this one's kind of long, sorry about that. But it just needed to be this way

Nyx811 : Just did

Dragongrrl7 : Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me

When I woke up, I didn't know which part was worse. The I-have-no-idea-of-where-I-am part or maybe the there-is-a-talking-horse-with-a-man's-face-talking-to-a-man-with-I-don't-know-how-many-eyes part. You choose. But seriously, it was freaking me out. First some roots attack me before dragging to a lonely pine tree, than some donkey man with an ugly orange t-shirt staring at me like I was the monster and now this. Did I just change planets or something like that? Because Mary won't be happy with me not coming to the Poor dorm. Especially if she would have to do the chores.

I looked at the people – if you can call them that – and they didn't seem to notice me. Good thing, since I didn't want them to. Actually, it's kind of weird that the guy with all those eyes didn't see me, or maybe he did, and he just acts like he didn't. But why would he do that? I started to look at each eye, trying to find one looking in my direction. After like ten, I gave up. My head was spinning, probably because of my head. I suddenly remembered how I fell on the ground, while standing. Well, the good part is that it was the root's fault. Not my clumsiness. But then, the bad part was that it was the root's fault. Normally, plants don't move like that. They are alive, but not that kind of alive.

My eyes moved to the horse guy, and I just couldn't stop from thinking about my little pony. Don't ask me why, even I don't know. I know staring was rude, but come on. Who wouldn't? I mean, there was a horse-man in front of me, and I should admire the flowers on the nights stand? As I looked closer, I noticed he was carrying a sword. Like the donkey guy. Was it the hunting time or something? I looked back at the million eyed man, and met his gaze. I froze on the spot. I hoped the guy had a too small brain to notice that eye's vision, even though I knew it was a stupid thought. First one eye, than another, and another and so on. I could just look away or even pretend to sleep but no, my body didn't want to move. Like it wanted me to get busted. Well, congratulations, it worked. All of his eyes were looking at me know. If I staring was rude, I think there wasn't a word extreme enough for his staring.

"You are finally awake." Said the horse man, smiling gently at me.

I tried to smile back, not wanting to get into an awkward situation, and then I remembered. The whole thing already was. He looked at the million eyed man, but he was still looking at me. I looked nervously at the horse man, trying to make him understand how uncomfortable I was. He seemed to understand pretty quickly, since he said something to him before the guy left. Yes, he said something to him. It wasn't in English. In fact, it could have been German.

"How do you feel, young lady?" He asked, looking like he was actually worried.

Uh, I just got stared at by some weirdo, got attacked by roots and did I mention I was talking to a horse?

"Yes, I think." I lied, trying to sound convincing.

He slowly nodded, walking towards me. Well, walking like a horse did, of course.

"Could you tell me your name?" He politely asked.

"Why should I?" I snapped automatically.

I've learned the hard way not to tell those kind of things to strangers. But that's an another story. He didn't look bad, though. Weird, but not bad. He actually looked very nice, if you looked at his face. He was smiling, like he was your friend. But the other one didn't look like a thief either.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here, in the camp." He said, making a big circle with his hand.

Okay. So I was in a Camp. With a horse-man. Totally normal.

"You do not have to tell me your name child, but I do need to know if you know you're parents."

So if I don't want to give you my name, it would be totally normal to talk about my parents. In fact, there is nothing I could talk about, since I never met them. They both abandoned me at my birth, though a woman at the orphan told me that a very young woman brought me there. So I always guessed that my mother was a teen age mom, who didn't want her child. Nothing about my father. Well, it's not like I complained.

"You only of have one parent, I believe." He said, pushing me a little.

I don't like it when people push me.

"Actually, I don't have any." I snapped, trying to make him feel bad.

He looked at me with sad eyes, like he understood how it felt. Great. Now I regret trying to make him regret.

"I'm sorry, child, but I'm going to tell you something you might not believe.

Alright, shoot. You might want to hurry, I might pass out again. I just nodded.

"First, do you have some kind of dyslexia? And ADHD?" He asked.

I froze on the spot. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"Ho-How do y-you-" I tried to say, but my embarrassment didn't let me say a straight sentence.

"A lot of people have the same gifts." He said, looking out the window.

I followed his gaze, and saw some people fighting each other with swords, looking dead serious. So I must be in a camp for freaks then, because I frankly never saw anybody dress like that, but in some violent movies. Oh, that's nice, since the root's brought me here, that would mean that even they thought that I was a freak.

Wait. Did he say gifts?

"Gifts?" I said, lifting one eye brow.

He simply nodded, still looking out the window. He too looked serious about all this. His gaze came back to me.

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" He asked, smiling gently again.

Everything the movie "Hercules" from Disney could teach you.

"Not really…" I answered, looking down.

"But you heard of it." He insisted, like it was an important matter.

I nodded, even though I didn't remember the name of the most important god.

"Do you believe in them?" He said, looking out the window again.

I wanted to tell him to go to the point, but I couldn't bring myself to him like that. He looked like a nice horse. I wonder if he liked sugar cubes. I stared at my hands, only noticing know that they a little bruised on the back. It didn't hurt, though. He cleared his throat, and my head snapped up. I forgot to answer him.

"Not really…" I whispered, a little embarrassed.

"They exist."

I was ready to tell him "not really", but I was taken aback. What the hell was he talking about? He laughed a little. He must've seen my expression. I was obviously blinking, one eye brow rose while my eyes said something like : Are you crazy? The fact that he was laughing reassured me a bit, because that would mean that he was joking. Right?

"It's true, they do exist." He continued, dead serious.

Nope, he wasn't.

" And do you know what they do sometimes?" He asked, still serious.

I shook my head.

"They come down to earth, and fall in love with morals." He seemed to finish.

This time I nodded, trying to make him think a understood what he meant.

"And do you know how their children are called?" He started again, still hoping for an answer.

Why is he still keeping asking me things he knows I can't answer? I shook my head again.

"They are called Demigods, or more commonly Half-Bloods." He said, sighing all little bit.

Okay, now that you did you're small history class, could you please get to the point?

"You are a Half-Blood, young lady."

And suddenly, I began to laugh. Not a normal one, but a nervous one. How was I going to answer that without any sarcasm? I looked at him, but he really looked like he believed it. Well, something inside said that what he said was crazy, but the other part said that with everything that's going on, I should believe him. I chose to believe him. I have no idea why, but it might be because of the aggressive roots, the donkey man and of course Chiron (a.k.a : the talking horse). I thought about something to ask him, and the first thing was about my parents.

"So that means that one of my parent is a god, I said as he nodded, who?"

He shook his said.

"You're parent didn't claim as his or hers yet." He explained, while looking at the sky. No, he was looking at the roof. Or maybe both.

I asked him like a million questions, and the more I knew, the less I thought the people here were crazy. It was a lot to process, but still, it was a funny thing. Who didn't want to play with swords, bows and those kind of stuff. I think out talk lasted an entire hour.

"You're going to stay in the 11th cabin." He said, inviting to follow him.

I got up, and immediately noticed something was missing. My bag.

"Where is-" I started, but a young boy came in.

He looked pretty handsome. He had beautiful eyes, and nice sandy hair. He had a long scar on his cheek, but his smile made up for it. He gave Chiron something, before turning to me.

"Ready Allie?" He asked, extending his hand for me to take it.

How the hell did he know my name. I narrowed my eyes, looking harshly at the Centaur ( Yep, I knew what it was now ). He too, seemed surprised.

"How did you call her?" Chiron asked to the handsome guy.

"Allie, Allie Brooks. Right?" He asked me, like it was a normal thing. No, it wasn't a normal thing. At all.

I glared at him, trying to him understand my thoughts. It didn't work though.

"Well, Allie, this is Luke. Son of Hermes." The Centaur said, grinning.

" Nice to meet you." Luke said, extending his hand again.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said :

"I don't like you."

I immediately searched for the exit, and walked proudly out of it.

Little did I know he was my cabin's counselor.

"Best move you ever made" The voice from the forest said.

You don't say.

So you guys? Who'd you find it? Any review is awesome You – of course – are awesome !


End file.
